descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zevon
Zevon is a character who appears as the main antagonist in the second season of the short series Descendants: Wicked World. He is the son of Yzma and the brother of Yzla. Background Information Physical Appearance Zevon is a light-skinned boy with black hair and blue highlights and dark brown eyes. He wears a sky blue t-shirt, a dark leather trench coat with a spiky collar and indigo details on the sleeves, purple pants, and black leather shoes. Personality Zevon is rude, arrogant, mysterious, and has a knack for making potions. He is also very sly and power-hungry, as he wants to take over Auradon. Roles ''Descendants: Wicked World Season 2 In "Pair of Sneakers", while Freddie and Mal sneak on the Isle, Zevon tailed them and hid behind a wall. In "Wild Rehearsal", Zevon appeared behind the bleachers watching Evie with his shoes wet. This could mean he possibly swam to Auradon. In "Chemical Reaction", Zevon stole some chemicals from the science lab. In "Steal Away", Mal, possessed by her jewel-bilee gem, stole Jafar's Snake Staff from the Museum of Cultural History and gave it to Zevon. Later, he broke into Geppetto's Workshop, claiming "Auradon will be mine." He then makes his very first appearance introduction during the episode "Evil Among Us", after introducing himself Jay, Freddie, and Carlos merely recognized him. At the end of the episode, he said "I am Zevon, son of Yzma and your worst nightmare", revealing that he might be the main antagonist for the rest of the season. In "Party Crasher", Zevon ambushes the remaining five AKs, and reveals to Audrey that his ultimate plan is to combine Jafar's Staff and the powers of the VKs' gems to give himself absolute power to take over Auradon. He freezes Ben and uses the Purple Gem to levitate Jordan and pin her to a column. Mal and Evie arrive to stop him and he gains the upper hand when he unleashes his army of puppets he made from Geppetto's Workshop which outnumbers them. The AKs arrive and save them. They all work together and Mal stops Zevon by taking back Jafar's staff and the Birthright Jewels and freezing him with his own potions. He is sent back to the Isle of the Lost by Ben. Quotes Appearances Descendants: Wicked World Season 2 *"Pair of Sneakers" (non-speaking appearance) *"Wild Rehearsal" (non-speaking appearance) *"Chemical Reaction" (non-speaking appearance) *"Steal Away" *"Evil Among Us" *"Options Are Shrinking" *"Party Crasher" *"Mal-lone" (non-speaking appearance) *"Face to Face" *"United We Stand" Gallery Trivia *He is the sixth new character to appear on the show. **He is the fourth male character to appear on the show. **He is the first new male character in the show. *He is the seventh VK to arrive in Auradon. *He is the first of the new characters of the second season of [[Descendants: Wicked World|''Descendants: Wicked World]]. *It appears that Zevon is a lesser-known VK, as Jane didn't seem to know who he was and the VKs didn't seem to take his plot seriously. Freddie outwardly said his name sounded like a laundry detergent. This may be a reference on how Yzma is one of the lesser known Disney villains. *He had a crush on Mal. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villain kids Category:Descendants: Wicked World Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Isle of the Lost Residents